


A Lazy Afternoon

by thispagealone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispagealone/pseuds/thispagealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the year we missed, between series 3 and 4. Our heroes rest during a summer afternoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Afternoon

“Those must be very interesting bugs.”

Merlin looked up from the ground, where he had been looking absently at a procession of ants, carrying small seeds towards home. He had been thinking about the last time he saw Morgana. Again. It was only fitting that the one to interrupt his daydreaming would be Lancelot. He had been there, after all.

“They sure are more interesting than Arthur’s boots. Which I was supposed to be cleaning when Gaius appropriated me to pick herbs for him.”

Merlin cut small bunches of lavender and mint, putting them in the basket with the other herbs he had already collected. Lancelot reached him and sat down next to him.

“Arthur is looking for you.”

“Why?”

“Beats me. Maybe his boots miss you.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at his friend’s smirk and lied down with his hands under his head.

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

Lancelot considered their surroundings for a moment, taking notice of the tall grass that concealed Merlin completely, then shook his head and lied down, too.

“Good plan.”

“Shouldn’t you be training?”

“Shouldn’t you be looking for herbs? Or cleaning boots?”

“Point taken. I just thought you liked playing with swords well enough.”

There was a moment of silence, followed by squirming. Finally Lancelot seemed to make up his mind and sighed.

“Guinevere was there…”

Merlin nodded. He didn’t really need to ask, but… oh, well.

“How’re you doing, with the whole Arthur and Gwen thing?”

“As well as can be expected, I suppose.”

“That bad?”

“Worse.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Really. I’m happy that they’re both happy. I care about both very much and if Gwen keeps Arthur sane, after everything that happened, then who am I to begrudge them?”

Merlin smiled sadly, turning slightly to face Lancelot’s profile.

“You know, you don’t have to put on a brave face in front of me. There’s no need to always be noble and strong. I’m your friend. You can speak freely, I promise I won’t tell.”

“You’re my _best_ friend, Merlin.” The other man smiled at that. “But I don’t know if I’ll be able to put the mask back on, once I’ve taken it off for you.”

“I will help you with that. It’s not healthy to keep it all inside. Believe me, I’m an expert on keeping secrets.”

Hearing the bitterness in his friend’s voice, Lancelot turned on his side to face him fully.

“Am I still the only one who knows?”

“I told a girl, once. Her name was Freya. She was cursed, but I wanted to save her so bad… I think I could have loved her.”

“What happened?”

“She died.”

“Merlin…”

“I saw her again, you know. When we were hiding, before you and Percival saved us. She appeared to me in the water from the Lake of Avalon. She was the one to give me that sword. I think her spirit lives there.”

“She’s a Lady of the Lake, then.”

“What?”

“There are legends, where I come from. About beautiful women, appearing from the depths of lakes to help heroes in their moment of need.”

“I like it. You can stop trying to distract me, though. It’s not working.”

Lancelot choked on his laughter and covered his eyes with an arm.

“What do you want me to say? That I love her? You know I do. From the first moment I saw her, I knew there would never be another for me. Nothing I can do about it, anyway. Unless I want to lose everything I’ve ever wanted in my life. I’m a knight, Merlin! And I intend to be the best and most loyal knight Camelot has ever seen. What’s a little heartache in the long run?”

Merlin sat up to better see his friend’s face.

“I understand, but-”

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Have you seen Lancelot? Arthur’s looking for him.”

Merlin turned to look at the man making his way towards them in the long glass. Behind him, Lancelot sat up to reveal himself.

“So you _did_ find him! Weren’t you supposed to tell him _His Highness_ is looking for him?”

Only Gwaine could make a title sound so mocking and affectionate, at the same time. Not even Merlin could do it, despite the years of practice.

“So let me get this straight. Arthur sent Lancelot to look for me. Then sent you to look for him.”

“Exactly.”

“Does he even know you?!”

Gwaine smirked and sprawled in front of them.

“Exactly. So! What are we talking about?”

“How pretty your hair is.” Deadpanned Merlin. Lancelot snorted.

“What are you laughing at, Prance-a-lot? My hair is very pretty, I tell you. I’m onto you, you know; stop trying to steal my best friend!”

Merlin gaped at him, apparently at a loss for words. Gwaine considered it a job well done. He looked up to see Lancelot try to contain his laughter.

“First of all, it’s _Sir_ Prance-a-lot to you!” Even Merlin couldn’t help but laugh at the haughty tone. “And second, Merlin was _my_ best friend before you even met. I should be the one telling you not to try and steal him away!”

“Could you please stop talking about me as if I were a toy?”

“Shut up Merlin!”

The young warlock gaped at their perfect timing. The two knights looked at each other appreciatively.

“You’re _definitely_ spending too much time with Arthur!”

“Actually, Merlin was _my_ best friend before both of you were even in the picture. So, I say you should stop fighting over him this instant and return him to me!”

The smile on Gwen’s lips contradicted her seemingly harsh reprimand. Lancelot and Gwaine looked chastised all the same.

“Sorry Gwen.” They chorused.

“Hi Gwen!” Merlin was very happy to see her. “What brings you to our neck of the woods?”

She smiled and went to sit on the other side of Merlin from Lancelot. She looked at all of them and laughed when she saw Gwaine at Merlin’s feet, like an eager puppy.

“I thought I was coming here to scold you for disappearing. Arthur is a nightmare with you three gone, even Leon pleaded with me to find you, but this party seems much more fun. I think I’ll stay here with you.”

There was a moment of total stillness, as if everyone was just waiting for the punch line of the joke. Then Gwaine lost it. His guffaws burst out abruptly in the silence and he let himself fall on his back again. Lancelot hid his mouth in one hand, his shoulders shaking and tears falling down his cheeks. Merlin’s clear laughter resounded in the clearing. Gwen looked quite smug.

 

When Arthur and Gaius found them, hours later, Gwaine had daisies braided in his pretty pretty hair, Lancelot was wearing a crown of lavender and had been pronounced “Princess of the clearing” and Merlin and Gwen were exchanging garlands – they were the Princess’ maids, of course.

Gaius shook his head and walked away, leaving Arthur alone with them, looking speechless and disbelieving. To their credit, not one of them blushed. He wasn’t sure if it was a sign of bravery or madness. He was opening his mouth to demand an explanation, when Gwen brought out another crown from behind her back.

“We made one for you, too. Come and join us?”

Arthur sighed and gave up, going to sit at her feet, next to Gwaine. He let them put the flowers on his head without much of a fuss, regretting it immediately when he saw the look in Merlin’s eyes.

“You make such a lovely Princess, Arthur.”

“ _MER_ LIN!”


End file.
